Embedding and retrieving data in an application file format is an extensible process for storing data in a work file without the application needing to understand the content and/or the format of the data. In some situations, users have no way to move and/or access data from an external data source. For example, data may be stored in an online database and inaccessible while working offline. If manipulating the data comprises complex, multi-dimensional queries such as Online Analytical Processing (OLAP), large amounts of data may need to be stored and/or managed separately from other working data. This conventional strategy may cause problems as the management of separate data files may cause distribution and synchronization issues, especially if the data is part of a collaboration project. Furthermore, some users may not have the skills or experience to create multi-dimensional objects on their own, and may wish to use familiar applications for sharing and manipulating such objects rather than relying on other users with the necessary skills to create them.